clique_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RachelBryn Abcade
Hawt. Popular. Smart. New to OCD. Running For Hawt Spawt Queen. Has A (Slight, but audible) British Accent. Rich. Competition for Massie. Alpha of The Clique. Looks RachelBryn has slightly wavy blonde hair, which she occasionally straightens, and dark blue eyes. Her skin is fair and she is very skinny (which probably makes Dylan jealous). She always wears a Louis Vuitton scarf or PINK, with a pair of Uggs, Sperry's, or Vans on the side. RachelBryn rarely wears heels and when she does, they're only a couple inches high. She is always up-to-date on the current fashions. In Home is Where the Hawt Is, she tells AnnaMarie she will never wear anything but the best. It is likely that she is talking about Gucci or Prada. Personality She is very smart, almost as smart as Kristen. She's not as nice as AnnaMarie, but nicer than all the members of the Pretty Committee combined. She doesn't show how mean she is at first when she meets new people. She shows it later on, reserving her rudeness for certain others. RachelBryn does cheerleading, Cross Country (XC), and track for the OCD team and is a bit outspoken and very brave. After the world of OCD discovers that she's a Christian, she is suddenly depressed and lonely, with no one to be her friend. History ''Every Clique Has a Silver Lining RachelBryn first appears in her bedroom, in the Abcade Estate. She lives in Manhattan, New York. AnnaMarie tells her that Annika has showed up again. RachelBryn tells AnnaMarie to get rid of her, but AnnaMarie says that she doesn't want to talk to "that LBR". When RachelBryn goes down there to tell Annika to leave herself, Annika has already left. Annoyed, Rachel heads back upstairs. CrystaRyn sends her a text and invites herself over. Home is Where the Hawt Is RachelBryn is introduced into Massie Block's Fashion Design class on her first day at OCD, after AnnaMarie. Family Her father's name is never mentioned, but he married April Hills, RachelBryn's biological mom. She died, but RachelBryn was saved as a baby. Her father got remarried to Rahbeckah Rose, and AnnaMarie was born, prematurely, a short time later. The joined family is RachelBryn's birth father and Rahbeckah Rose-Abcade. * Father: Name Not Mentioned * Birth Mother: April Hills * Adoptive Mother: Rahbeckah Rose-Abcade (AnnaMarie's Birth Mother) * Brother(s): * Sister(s): AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade * Aunt(s) * Uncles(s): Alexus Katilyn's Father * Cousin(s): Alexus Katilyn (LexusKate) * Grandfather(s): * Grandmother(s): * Niece(s): * Nephew(s): * Great-Aunt(s): * Great-Uncle(s): Relationships AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie is RachelBryn's younger sister by a few months. They have the same father, but different mothers. LisiRaine Hudson RachelBryn and LisiRaine are best friends since they met and are both part of the Alphas. They do argue a lot over things, but they get along very well. CrystaRyn Locke The main thing that Crysta and Rachel disagree on is boys. Boy-obsessed CrystaRyn tries countless times to set RachelBryn up with an enthusiastic boy who secretly crushes on her. RachelBryn turns them down each time. Massie Block Originally, Massie and RachelBryn are straight-on enemies. They are both Alphas of separate Cliques. When Massie is rescued from the pool by RachelBryn in the synchronized swimming class, she ends up becoming friends with her. In the end of ''Home is Where the Hawt is, the two girls unite their Cliques. Alexus Katilyn "LexusKate" Alexus Katilyn is one of RachelBryn's cousins, and the only one who lives in the New York state. Dylan Marvil Right from the beginning, Dylan is friendly and kind to RachelBryn. She joins the Clique and becomes close friends with her. Annika Menker Ryan Arnold Just like every BRA girl, RachelBryn develops a huge crush on him, based on looks, only to heartbroken over the fact that he is a devout Christian and would never date or be interested in a non-Christian. Blayne Mason Blayne develops a crush on RachelBryn. She agrees to be his friend, but refuses to date him. The Clique This is a Clique started by RachelBryn and AnnaMarie when they joined OCD. They don't allow just anyone in. The girl must be gorgeous and smart with high standards and be rich. Members RachelBryn Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade Ashton Brayden Dylan Marvil Space for more UMMS Trivia * RachelBryn has never dated anyone and never plans to do so. Ryan Arnold is the only possible exception, though the extent of RachelBryn's interest in him is not known. The reason for this is all because of a guy. RachelBryn had a brief relationships with a guy that she really thought liked her. When he left, she never saw him again and will never know his true feelings. * RachelBryn admits to having agoraphobia, the fear of open spaces. * When she was young, she was very shy, which many don't really believe. She didn't start making friends until she moved to Manhattan. Gallery RachelBryn_Abcade10.png RachelBryn_Abcade5.jpg RachelBryn_Abcade.11.png RachelBryn_Abcade7.jpg RachelBryn_Abcade15.jpg RachelBryn Abcade18.jpg RachelBryn Abcade17.jpg RachelBryn Abcade16.jpg RachelBryn Abcade12.jpg RachelBryn Abcade19.jpg RachelBryn Abcade20.jpg RachelBryn Abcade13.png Category:OCD Student Category:The Clique Category:Female Characters Category:BRA Student Category:Alphas Category:Alpha